fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim McDonald
Jim McDonald married Liz Greenwood in 1974 where they had twin sons Steve and Andy together Jim served in the army for a few years before returning to weatherfeild in 1989 Andy was beaten up as a result of his snitching regarding Steve,s criminal dealings Selling Car radios the stress caused Liz to go into Labour giving birth to her and Jim,s third child Katie who only lived for a day this caused much tension between Jim and Steve as Jim blamed his son for his daughter,s death upon learning Liz had repeatedly snogged Des Barnes jim flew into one of his rages which got worse when Liz admitted to sleeping with Jim,s army buddy Johnny Johnson many years prior Jim beat Liz seriously injuring her before leaving her at the service station a few days later Liz went to the house and changed the locks Jim went round trying to break in in delusional hopes of reconciliation he was physically restrained by Curly Watts and Kevin Webster and after he smashed the back Windows of the house Liz had a restraining order placed on him Jim later followed Liz into the rovers insisting on speaking to her but she called the police on him Since jim had acted very rationally this time round his family became more forgiving as did other street residents Jim,s actions with Liz resulted in a three week sentence at strangeways Jail in 1998 Jim suffered serious injuries following a fall from scaffolding as result of a brawl with Steve this caused Liz to betray Jim again with his occupational therapist Michael Wall a deeply hurt Jim then threw Liz out of the house and she left the area with Michael. local gangster and drug dealer Jez Quigley hospitalised Steve in retaliation for Steve testifying against him regarding the murder of Tony Horrocks Jim went. round to Jez,s flat accidentally beating him to death guilt ridden Jim handed himself into the police being sentenced to 8 years for manslaughter though on a happier note Jim was able to reconcile with and re Mary Liz before his trial. Upon becoming Suspicious Liz was having an affair with her boss Laurie Dyson Jim broke out of prison meeting Liz in Blackpool and planned on fleeing to Ireland together. Jim probably could have got away but he and Liz stopped to help Ashley Peacock and Claire Caisey who were trapped adrift on a boat when they got back to the marina Jim was arrested and sent back to prison Jim got more time added to his sentence by assaulting his cell mate and Liz dumped him as she had enough of his temper . In November 2007 Jim was released for good behaviour seeming to have fully reformed Jim declared his feelings for Liz on the day of her wedding to Vernon Tomlin kissing her causing Vernon to lunge at him Steve broke up the fight and told Jim his family did not want to see him anymore Jim then left the area devastated Jim succeeded at mending his relationship with Steve however as he attended his son,s wedding to Becky Granger . Steve planned to sell the rovers to Jim so he could sort out his financial debts with Becky,s sister Kylie unfortunately Jim had trouble getting the money so he decided to rob a building society to get it ending up taking everyone inside the bank hostage Steve and Liz were called to the scene the latter of who was able to talk Him out through the phone Jim then let the hostages go planning to Kill himself but gave himself up instead Jim was sentenced to a minimum of seven years Steve was the only member of the family to attend the trial as Liz felt like attending would be humiliating this caused Jim to over react and disown his family but he soon began to miss them Jim began selling alcohol in prison eventually supplying Steve,s old friend Peter Barlow but stopped when Peter let slip ex wife Leanne Battersby knew of his drinking Jim later gave Peter a proposition to put him back in contact with Steve and Liz in exchange for more drink but this did not go well as Liz showed up telling Jim to leave her and Steve alone Jim later came to Peter,s aide after he passed out stealing Jim,s supply this heroism earned respect From Steve who decided to make peace with his father Jim taunted Peter telling him that while his family were visiting Peter had no one in revenge Peter told his step sister Tracy about Jim supplying the booze and .Tracy then told Steve who disowned his father for taking advantage of his vulnerable friend Jim retaliated by arranging a beating for Peter on behalf of Peter,s stepmother Deirdre who was a friend of hers Liz Visited Jim to stop him harming Peter Jim agreed with this but only on the condition Liz continued to visit him but when this caused problems with her boyfriend Tony Stewart she decided to cut off Contact with Jim Jim got a hold of a mobile phone to harass Liz but Steve grassed him up for this likely getting time added to his father,s sentence Jim once again felt abandoned and became a much worse person than he,d ever been before Jim was diagnosed with myotopic dystrophy telling Steve over the phone but by this point Steve and Liz lacked any true empathy for Jim after all he put them through While serving the remainder of his sentence Jim was visited by Hannah Gilmore who fell in love with him and suggested scamming Liz into paying for Jim,s medical care Jim then concocted a cruel con in which Hannah pretended to be Katie to guilt Liz it soon became more clear Jim was more doubtful and remorseful than Hannah especially when Liz apologised for not being there to help him through his illness after discovering Liz,s affair with Johnny Connor from Steve Jim sent Johnny anonymous texts threatening to tell his wife Jenny of his infidelity to exstort the money out of him as Jim started to sincerely bond with his family he distanced himself from Hannah to the point of sharing a kiss with Liz and considering giving things another go with Liz Hannah witnessed the cheating but Jim claimed it was part of his plot to manipulate Liz Hannah realised she was the one being manipulated after seeing Jim Kiss Liz again and lured him into a kiss for Liz to see before spiteful revealing the scam to Liz. After arguments with Liz and Johnny Jim spent time at Katie,s grave before leaving with Hannah who still loves him despite his mistreatment of her. Category:Coronation street villains Category:Elderly Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Master Manipulators Category:Parents Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Inmates Category:Addicts Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Murderer Category:In love Category:Suicidal Category:On and off Category:Blackmailers Category:TV Show Villains